The second terrorist
by hermioneredfield
Summary: Leon and Claire are back, and so's an always-forgotten character-Bellatrix Redfield, Claire's sister. Leon and Bella were already really close, but numerous events bring them closer as well as test their courage, wits and nobility.


**AN: **ok so this is my first FanFic, based on an awesome movie (Well, I think it's awesome) called Resident Evil: Degeneration. Any characters you don't recognise, which is most of them, I made up just randomly. It's set a year after Degeneration, and, by the way, I didn't steal any ideas... I borrowed them. Anyways, here you go.

Chapter 1-Bellatrix

I sat in class, waiting for my brain to remember the answer to a particularly hard question. Boredom, as usual. Work, as usual. Unfairly hard, as usual. University can get so boring it almost causes physical pain.

But... Well, there were a few things that kept me awake during the most boring of times: Angela, Bonny, pass-this- on notebook paper jokes, and...

His soft brown, longish hair, silvery blue eyes, his smooth, pale skin. Even without much sleep, he was sleep, he was breathtaking.

I gave a teeny, almost inaudible sigh.

Unfortunately, Angela heard this. She was one of the few people who knew I had loved Leon for ages that I thought was unrequited until he asked me out.

She slipped me a note.

'Bullet boy.'

I looked up at her and grin.

'You make him sound so lame.'

I passed the note back to her.

A few moments of amused scribbling, then another reply:

'Yeah, because it is SO not my job to humiliate you and your boyfriend every chance I get.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Just do your stupid work.'

'We're in Uni and we're passing notes.'

I couldn't help it-I burst out laughing. Professor Robin called out "Something funny about the task, Bellatrix?"

I hastily scribbled a cartoon of two bunnies squabbling. It was actually really funny- I came up with it ages ago for situations like this. Could only use it once per teacher or professor though: They have superhuman memories.

I said "No, just an old cartoon I found in my pencil case whilst searching its black hole for a calculator."

"May I see the cartoon?"

"Sure."

I walked over to her desk, very calmly. Professor Robin re-read the joke for a while, as if trying to detect any mean or inappropriate humor.

After the joke had passed inspection, I slid back into my chair, almost exploding with relief and laughter, Angela, grinning, Bonny, laughing silently, clutching her sides, Leon smiling at me, winking, Lillian suppressing giggles, and basically everyone else whispering to each other and laughing. Everyone knew that I was the master of passed notes cover-ups, pranks and, of course, singing.

Well, they'd know that last one soon.

The Voice auditions are coming up, which means I have the chance to enter an act, to sing, to show that twit Allison my best talent, the ugly, self-centred toad, well, after marksmanship, obviously.

CRASH!

The back door had just been smashed open, and a hideous, scabbed, bloody form stumbled into the classroom, growling and slashing furniture.

Everyone was shocked, staring.

My eyes widened.

"The T-virus..." I whispered.

"AHHHHHH!" I recognised Bonny's voice screaming.

She bolted out of the classroom.

Almost everyone followed in suit.

I quickly looked at Leon. He, too, recognised the symptoms of the virus. He looked at me, and we both nodded.

Seizing a now-splintered meter ruler while everyone else rushed out (Including the professor), I motioned for Leon to use a particularly large shard of glass.

We leapt at the infected police officer, attacking his head repeatedly.

Suddenly, he was on top of Leon.

"Leon, NO!" I screamed.

A second diseased, a woman, abruptly crashed forward several steps towards me. I was cornered!

Leon turned his head towards me, narrowly missing being bitten. "Bella, here!"

A gun was spinning across the floor. I'm not the only person he's saved like that: My sister Claire was helped in almost exactly the same way. I recognised the Government's symbol on the gun: must of fallen out of the officer's pocket.

I aimed a shot at the woman, straight to the head, and she fell pathetically to the floor, utterly defeated.

Leon managed to bring his legs up and kick the officer off him.

Throwing the gun back at him, I yelled "Thanks, Leon!"

"Don't mention it!" He yelled back over the officer's groaning voice, shooting the man in the forehead.

I scanned the room worriedly for more victims of the T-virus.

There were none.

Leon's eyes widened at the corpse behind me.

"What's the-"

"RUN!" He interrupted, rushing to grab my arm.

I tripped, and so did Leon.

He fell out the classroom doors, where he was carried off by two paramedics. He was struggling. "Wait-Bellatrix-Let me go! There's a girl-in the room- Let me get to her!" He said.

Then he called out to me "RUN! BOMB!"

I barely had time to think WHAT before there was a loud BOOM and blinding white light. "AHHH!"

"Bella!" A faraway, echoing voice called out.

Then, I was sucked into a swirling black realm of darkness.


End file.
